Tours d'Ivoires
by ChiiiVW
Summary: Ne range rien, ne touche à rien, ne fais pas attention au désordre, ne t'approches pas trop près. Reprends ce que tu as a reprendre et laisse moi tranquille. J'ai de la peine, je veux la paix. eunhae (super junior)


Depuis cinq jours il n'avait pas dormi. Cinq jours qu'il souffrait d'insomnies, que provoquaient les angoisses les plus intenses, renvoyant tout son tre une immense r vulsion l'id e de dormir. Le jour, pour castrer cette angoisse, il marchait des kilom tres et des kilom tres, avec dans l'espoir d' puiser son corps au point qu'il n'ait qu' fermer les yeux, la nuit tomb e, pour s'endormir. Mais la fin du jour, le seuil pass , bien que le corps meurtri de fatigue, l hyperactivit physique devenait hyperactivit c r brale. C' tait comme une usine, son cerveau, comme un quai de gare o l'on passe et repasse et o l'on tourne en rond dans l'attente.

C' tait son impression.

Mais l'attente de quoi ?

Il en avait oubli la faim.  
De nature osseuse, cette anxi t tait all e manger le corps de Hyukjae et l'en avait affreusement amaigri. Davantage angulaire, les muscles se laissaient eux-m me grignot s. Hyukjae projetait une image malade, de maladie de la mort, on l'en croyait proche tant elle avait de prestance.

Quand l'un de ses amis l accueilli sur le pas de sa porte, un soir o il rentrait de son interminable vagabondage, il tait peut- tre d j trop tard pour reculer et partir en courant, trop tard par rapport au corps, qui, d nutri et maltrait , avait alors surement laiss sur la pan de la route sa capacit de r flexion. A vrai dire il l'avait peine aper u, mais l'autre c' tait diff rent: il n'avait pas t certain que ce soit lui, l , qui approchait, qui marchait tel en pantin guid par les fils du marionnettiste. Il se pencha l g rement en fron ant du sourcil pour v rifier, et il le reconnut. C' tait bien lui. C' tait Hyukjae qui arrivait, l .  
"-Mon gars..."  
"-Putain... Mais... T'as foutu quoi..."

Il bruinait. Hyukjae s'arr ta environ un m tre d'o l'attendait son ami, le visage d'un gris tre mortel que l'ombre de sa capuche accentuait.  
"-Gros..."  
Il restait silencieux.  
"-Mec a va ?"

Le gar on tait vraiment inquiet. Il s'avan a en direction de Hyukjae pour mettre une main sur son paule mais il n'eut aucun mouvement pour autant. Comme si la main n'existait pas. Sungmin pressa sa main sur son paule pour le faire avancer en direction de l'immeuble. Il mont rent les marches et Hyukjae n'avan a pas plus loin. C'est dire que son corps refusa, s'arr tant fixement devant l'entr e. La porte tait deux baies vitr es. On y devinait son reflet.

"-Je peux pas, je peux plus l .  
-De quoi ?  
-D'ici, d' tre l , de ce foutu immeuble, de ce putain d'appartement, de tout a, de cette vie-l .'

Son ton n'avait pas t lin aire, sa voix avait cass , puis trembl , puis augment , peut- tre bafouill . Maladroite, elle avait t , la voix.  
"-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Viens, on rentre.  
-Non.  
-Mais putain on va pas camper l ?! T'es tout tremp tu vas choper la cr ve !  
-J'en ai rien foutre."  
Glacial. Il l' tait devenu, tout coup. Sungmin en fut d stabilis .  
"-Mais gros j'comprends rien l , explique-moi s'il te plait parce que je comprends vraiment pas...  
-Laisse-moi.  
-Non ! Et puis c'est quoi c'bordel ? T'as fais quoi depuis tout c'temps ? Depuis quand t'as pas mang ? T'as vu ta gueule ?! J'ai failli pas t'reconna tre !  
-Me casse pas les couilles, bouge d'ici.  
-T'es s rieux ? J'suis ton pote non ?! Deux vieux fr re ! Non ?!  
-Pense ce que tu veux je m'en bas les couilles, tu peux pas t'imaginer, comme j'm'en bas les couilles, j'veux juste qu'on m'foute la paix l , et puis qu'on m'laisse si j'veux rester l , qu'on ait pas ouvrir sa gueule si j'veux pas rentrer dans mon apparte, j'vais avoir trente ans, j'peux bien vivre comme j'le veux, non? j'peux bien vivre sans devoir subir toujours l'avis des autres, non ?!"  
Sungmin recula quand la fin Hyukjae avait presque cri . Sa main tenait dans le vide, fig e.  
"-Tu vas avoir trente ans ouais mais on dirait une crise de la quarantaine l ..."  
C'avait t chuchot . C'aurait pu tre dr le. Personne n'avait ri, pas m me la main, fig e, toujours.  
"-Hyukjae tu vas pas bien, on dirait qu't'es ravag , il a du s'passer un truc, dis-moi.  
-J'suis pas ravag , j'suis rien, j'suis qu'un putain d'nuage, un fant me sous lithium...  
-Merde, qu'est c'que tu m'racontes l , t'es fou ?! T'as pris d'la came ?  
-J'vais d'venir fou, ouais...  
-T'as pris quoi ?!  
-Mais rien ! J'ai rien pris putain ! Ta gueule avec a !  
-Alors c'est quoi toutes ces conneries ?!  
-J'en sais rien! J'sais plus rien! J'ai arr t d'comprendre, j'veux plus rien savoir!"  
Les deux gar ons s'agitaient de plus en plus, mais de loin, on s'en serait peine aper u.  
"-Merde a va pas du tout l ... J'ai jamais vu a...  
-Non a va pas, y a rien qui va, cette chienne de vie l elle me va plus, j'en veux pas, j'veux qu'elle d gage ou sinon c'est moi qui d gage !"  
Hyukjae avait fini par hurler. Quelques oiseaux s' taient enfuis des arbres qui bordaient les tours de la cit .  
"-Tu parles pas de suicide l , Hyukjae ?  
-J'sais pas, j'en sais rien.  
-Hein? Oh putain mais j'vais t'en coller une si tu continues dire des trucs aussi flippants!"  
Un long silence suivit l' cho qu'avait laiss e trainer la voix furieuse de Sungmin.  
"-Non, quand m me pas... Enfin... J'crois pas, non..."  
-Gros tu m'fais peur l , j'te jure que tu m'fais carr ment flipper, j'ai envie d'appeler les pompiers.  
-Arr te tes conneries, j'suis pas s rieux.  
-Ah ouais?! Laisse-moi douter !"  
Hyukjae soupira violemment et de la m me fa on, ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble apr s avoir tap son code. Il monta les escaliers en courant jusqu'au cinqui me tage, suivit par Sungmin. Ils entr rent en fracas dans l'appartement cinq-cent sept, fermant bruyamment derri re eux.  
A l'int rieur ce n' tait ni sale ni propre, et la faible luminosit qu'offrait le temps essayait vainement de trouver chemin entre les lames des persiennes, alors il y a avait sur l'un des murs quelques raies de lumi re froide sur les murs d'un blanc cass . Triste, la piaule. Dans la cuisine, il n'y avait rien de sorti, les placards taient ferm s et n'avait pas envie d' tre ouverts, semblait-il. La table pos e contre le mur gardait bien pr t d'elle deux chaises en PVC, l'une en face de l'autre. Sur la table, rien. Peut- tre sur le plan de travail, un sachet de riz entam et quelques grains perdus ses pieds. Le velux tait ouvert.  
C' tait l'endroit le plus clair , la cuisine, et peut- tre aussi le plus d laiss .

Dans la chambre, les draps du lit taient froiss s, trou s par les cigarettes, jaun tres, attaqu s par la sueur. Il flottait un m lange de parfums, celui de la chute des corps, du musc, du tabac froid et de l eucalyptus. C' tait m lang , a venait l'un apr s l'autre, clabousser les narines de Sungmin comme les embruns d'une mer tortur e, poss d e par de nombreux d mons. Incertaine.

La vision de ces lieux ne demandaient pas Sungmin de se d placer, elle venait lui, elle tait vidente, douloureusement vidente. Fracassante. Et pourtant, ce n' tait qu'un appartement au cinqui me tage portant le num ro cinq-cent sept, un soir de mai, un soir pluvieux, comme tous les soirs pluvieux de mai. Il tait immobile au centre du salon, il avait peine tourn sur lui-m me, toutes les vues du monde s'offraient en lui comme en p ture. On entendait comme un appel l'aide.

Hyukjae retirait sa veste capuche et ses vieilles godasses, les laissant terre l o il s' tait arr t en premier, c'est dire pas loin de Sungmin, et il partit dans la chambre et puis, il se laissa tomber dans le lit, sur les draps, dos la terre enti re.  
"-Maintenant laisse-moi, je veux dormir.  
-Mais...  
-Pars."  
Le ton avait eu l'air insistant, s' tait voulu mena ant, peut- tre. Mais ce n' tait pas tout fait a. Pas tout fait.  
"-Hyukjae, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-Pars."  
Cette fois il l'avait senti. La voix avait trembl , et m me failli se briser. C' tait a.  
"-Tu pleures?  
-Casse-toi putain ! Mais d gage ! Fou moi la paix ! Pourquoi t'es venu ?!  
Oui, c' tait a.  
"-Mais pour prendre de tes nouvelles gros, mais... enfin a fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu... Tu pleures vraiment ? Merde j'suis con, je comprends plus rien... enfin, j'ai pas compris a, enfin... que t' tais triste, que.. t'avais envie d'chialer.. pleurer quoi je... putain d sol gros, d sol , j'te laisse tranquille. On en parle plus tard. Bonne nuit... Salut."  
Sungmin n'attendit aucune r ponse car persuad de n'en recevoir aucune, et il avait eu raison. Hyukjae serrait le draps tellement fort avec sa main qu'elle en tait devenue blanche. Ses larmes rejoignaient les liquides nasaux, et touff , il ne pouvait plus desserrer les dents. S'il avait continu comme a longtemps il serait mort. Peut- tre qu'il l'avait souhait , que ce souhait avait furtivement caress le planch de son esprit. Et puis balay . Il avait tout rel ch d'un seul coup, en un couinement presque sourd, mais tr s aigus.  
Il n'arrivait pas pleurer.  
C' tait encore une nuit incendie.


End file.
